Behind the veil
by emikomaru
Summary: post ootp- Death had always been the end right? Sooner or later everyone must die. But one girl is unwittingly the exception to that rule and others.Torn from her world she must learn to create her own rules...or destroy everyone she loves.
1. Through the Veil

A/N) I'm not gonna describe any character that I don't own and so I will only be describing Sarah, her mother, Mimi Rodriguez and Mimi's Dad. Everyone else I sadly do not own…but I do have them locked in my closet! evil laughter

Behind The Veil

Soft leather shoes could be heard scuffling down the halls of the Department of Mysteries, echoing along the stone passageway. Long dark navy blue robes swept behind the figure who was moving swiftly along, he turned a corner and he could begin to make out muffled voices coming from up ahead. He rounded the final corner to be faced with one of the biggest anomalies of the wizarding world, the Credendia curtain. It was a veil, silver in colour and quite ragged in places and seemingly quite old, but this veil had made a man disappear two months ago and had just recently started to give off a faint iridescent light that changed colour every so often, at the moment it was a pale pink in hue, highlighting the silhouettes of the five other people surrounding it. The newcomer came in and stood near the centre of the group who were waving their wands in intricate patterns in the air and examining the magical charts that popped up. He gave a quick look to the curtain but then turned to a wizard on his left

"Anything new Remus?" Said the man, turning once again to face the curtain. Remus shook his head

"No Sir, we've been monitoring this damn thing all week and, apart from the light getting brighter, nothing about it seems to be different." He sighed and ran his fingers through his thinning hair. The rest of the group stopped what they were doing to converse with Remus and Albus Dumbledore.

"You know, this bloody curtain gets right boring when all it does is glow…!" Tonks (who was currently sporting a blonde Mohawk) exclaimed as she rubbed her eyes "It's enough to make a person go blind!" She stretched and leaned on a nearby pillar, closing her eyes in a vain attempt to relax. Severus Snape spoke in a low tone to the group 

"If you will excuse me I have some other matters to attend to, Albus" He said turning to the headmaster "I do not believe that we are making efficient use of our time, we should be searching for You Know Who not puttering around with this god forsaken rag." He sneered at the group "It has been two months…he will not come back." With that he turned on his heel and strode out of the Department. For a moment there was silence as they considered his words, but the reverie was broken by Alistor Moody who, gruffly as always, spoke up

"What crawled up 'is ass?" They all looked at him with a mix of disgust and confusion "What?" he questioned "We all know 'e 'ated Sirus but there's no use being a bloody sod about it!"

"Yes that was uncalled for," said Kingsley tiredly "But he does make a good point. Nothing has happened with the curtain and we all could be using our time a little more wisely…" He trailed of with a yawn

Dumbledore sighed "Very well then…I trust your judgement. It was probably just a blind hope that Sirus would return somehow…" he paused reflectively "If you wish you may go, I am sorry I pushed you so hard these past few days. I will see you when we call the order together again, until then farewell." One by one the group left to their respective homes until only Remus and Dumbledore were left by the veil, which was now glowing a sort of silver colour. They both stood there staring at it, remembering. Remus started to turn away and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he was about to leave when they both heard a soft buzzing, no, humming from behind the veil they both were blown back a few paces as the silver light grew so strong that it blinded them both for a moment.

When they could see again they could just make out the silhouette of a person behind the veil, although their sight could only do so much good as the humming grew to a deafening roar. Both of them ran up to as close as they dared only to be blasted back by another shaft of silver light. As they were blasted back Remus felt something collide with his upper torso, causing him to fall with said object on top of him. His eyes snapped open to reveal a girl, no more than 15 or 16, in muggle clothing, on top of him! She was carrying a rather large black bag which weighed her down considerably. As Remus did his best to get her off him, Dumbledore was examining the veil once again. It had stopped humming but had returned to the weak coloured glow once more. He turned back to Remus and their new…acquisition. Remus had rolled her onto her side (since her bag was on her back) and her arms and legs were askew with her dark hair covering most of her face, They were both at a loss for words

"Albus…" Remus said "How?" they both kneeled down beside the girl. "I'm not sure Remus, I'm not sure. But we may as well find out who we are speaking of." Dumbledore brushed the girls long dark hair aside to reveal a shocking sight….the girl was an amazing likeness to the late Sirus Black!


	2. A Little Art Appreciation

(AN: Howdy Y'all!!! Emikomaru here with some news, for starters I will not be able to update over the summer cries I know, horrible isn't it? Next I want to give a shout out to all my reviewers (hugs and kisses for you all) especially Wolfkat (my anonymous beta reader) And Lady-Lillikens (for her great review) Next I hope that you will all review my story as I so kindly have reviewed many of yours.) SMILES

I do not own the Harry Potter universe but I do own :Sarah McKenzie, Jeffrey McKenzie, Linda McKenzie, Mimi Rodriguez, Alberto and Angelique Rodriguez and any other names that are not in the book series. J.K. Rowling is the goddess of all fiction and she is supreme ruler of everything else.

Sarah and her father walked around the museum, occasionally glancing at the photographs and paintings in the gallery. This had been Sarah's idea, as soon as she had heard that the museum would be hosting an "Urban Faerie" exhibit she knew she couldn't miss it. She had always been fascinated by the more, extraordinary aspects of life and her dad had done nothing to deter that belief. Her father was a tall man Almost six feet with dark mischievous eyes. He was clean shaven with tidy black hair, even though he was so tall he was skinny, always having an almost malnourished look to him. He worked as a police officer but played the guitar as a hobby and had taught Sarah how to play at a very young age.

They strolled around the gallery, studying interesting pieces of artwork. Sarah could hear a faint buzzing in the background but just brushed it off as background music. Sarah, in more ways than one, was very much like her father. She had his dark hair (although hers was dark chestnut brown, not black) with a slight wave at the tips. His facial structure, but where his face was hard and angular hers was softer and more rounded, and finally she had his smile, a smile so big and happy that everyone around her has to smile as well. She was considered somewhat of a prize among the guys in her school, they were always trying to make her smile at them, actually to notice them in any way, her legs were long and lean from all the years of horseback riding and track. She was far from being a model citizen though, she had been arrested when she was 12 for setting off a cherry bomb in a mailbox. (She had insisted that it was her evil twin Bobula at the time and that she was being framed) But other than that it was just her personality that most adults disliked, she was just too….something.

"Attention all patrons, the gallery will be closing in 5 minutes. Please make your way to the front foyer…." A soft voice called out over the speaker signalling the end to a great show

Sarah and her father started walking out but suddenly Sarah stopped and smacked her forehead with her hand

"Oh my god! I FORGOT MY CAMERA!!" She exclaimed looking around frantically, she had gotten that camera from one of her best friends, Courtney, and she cherished it like a child. Her father frowned in thought

"I think…" he said "I saw it by the bench around the-"

"-Thanks dad!" Sarah interrupted dashing off around the corner. She knew where he meant. There was bench near one of Sarah's favourite paintings, an oil painting of a basilisk doing battle with a golden griffin and a silver pegisi, on the other side of the bench was a silver curtain that her father had looked at with interest but when she asked him what he was looking at he had just changed the subject. She rounded the corner and found her camera on the bench, safe and sound. She put in her bag and noticed that the humming she had heard before had gotten louder and that the curtain beside her seemed, if at all possible, more iridescent than before. Sarah frowned and took a step toward the curtain which was now swaying in the breezeless room, she wanted to see what it was made of, what made it glow. Just as she was about to touch it she heard he dads voice call out.

"Sarah! No! Don't touch it!" she turned to ask why but she tripped over the bench and fell toward the curtain. She expected to slam into the wall anytime now but she kept on falling, she screamed as the silver light surrounded her and pulsed. Her whole body shook with unknown sensations as the light pulsed again, she couldn't tell if it was pleasure or pain she was feeling, or if she was feeling at all.

_What's going on!?_ she thought. Everything seemed to slow down for a moment as the she kept on falling, the light pulsed again wracking her body with exquisite sensations, it shone brighter and the humming deafened her. She was suddenly flung backward into darkness where she collided with a solid object which knocked her unconscious…the last thought that want through her mind, as corny as it was, was

Toto? I don't think we're in Toronto anymore…


	3. Bedpan Pasta

(AN: Yeah!!! 2 chapters in one day!!!! I'm so proud of myself….)

Disclaimer: Everything and everyone you do not recognize from the books is MINE!!!!! insert evil laughter

Bedpan Pasta

Soft grey-blue eyes opened slowly to a sea of blinding whiteness….

"Oh God…" Sarah murmured squeezing her eyes shut again, she ran her slender fingers through her tangled hair "…I've died." she said quietly with conviction "I've died, and my soul wasn't pure so I'm going to be stuck in fucking LIMBO for all eternity! I'm going to float around aimlessly…."

"Quite the contrary miss." A soft yet firm voice said from beside her "You are far from dead. You are in fact in peak physical condition for someone your age."

Sarah's eyes slowly opened once more but this time stayed that way. She started to notice lights on the ceiling…

_Wait a minute._ she thought _Limbo shouldn't have lights… _she squinted _for that matter, why would Limbo have a ceiling?_ She closed her eyes once more and tried to sit up, on her first attempt the buzzing in her ears caused her to fall back down again but she persisted, this time she could feel someone helping her up.

Sarah turned to thank whoever helped her when she was met by a most unusual sight. In a chair next to, what was seemingly, her bed, was an old man! He was wearing dark blue robes with a sort of fez-like cap on his head, these colours only made his silver hair stand out like a sort of "milky way" on his front. But this wasn't what stood out most to Sarah, to her it was his half moon glasses which made him look like, of all people, Albus Dumbledore! With that she did the only thing any normal person could do in that kind of situation, hold back her laughter so as not to offend the senior citizen beside her.

She was trembling from restraining her giggles, she couldn't help it! It was just that the hat was so hilarious! The man beside Sarah looked at her curiously

"May I inquire as to what you find so amusing?" he asked her lifting his silver brows

"N-n-nothing!" she sputtered "It's j-just, just…" she trailed off into giggles "Who're you supposed to be? Albus Dumbledore?" And with that she broke down laughing. As Sarah finally calmed down the man regarded her with interest

"I am Albus Dumbledore." he said calmly but Sarah just snorted and shook her head

"O.K., it's been a really great prank so far but I've had enough. I don't know how you made that curtain thingy do that and you know what? Frankly I don't care at the moment, I just want to see my dad, so" She said looking over 'Albus's' shoulder "Where is he?" Sarah looked into the mans blue eyes and was met by confusion. She grew frantic, her heart racing she started to get scared.

"Where is he? Where is my father? TELL ME!" She screamed trying to get out of the bed but he held her down

"Miss, please, calm down, you are perfectly safe here at St.Mungo's-"

"NO!" She screamed at him "I'm not at St.Mungo's, I CAN'T be at St.Mungo's and you CAN'T be Albus Dumbledore! They're both in a book! Both part of a fucking BOOK! You're an actor, I'm on a set-" she screamed again, not caring how stupid she sounded, she screamed because she was scared, confused and she felt incredibly alone. She stopped screaming and looked dazedly around the room until he spoke once more, his voice firm and commanding

"What do you mean? A book?" he stared at her intensely, not breaking eye contact

"I can prove it!" She exclaimed, close to tears "In my bag! The Book is in my bag! See for yourself!" She gestured to the foot of her bed where her black bag rested. 'Albus' got up and strode to the bag where he rustled through her belongings until his eyes grew wide and her pulled out the book "Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix" He gazed in wonder at it, leafing through the pages as Sarah watched, her heart still pounding. He turned to her, holding up the book

"Where did you get this?" He murmured sitting back down "It would be impossible for you to have all this information…" He looked at the book in silence for a few moments, unnerving Sarah before facing her again. "What is your name?" he asked "Where are you from?'

Sarah's heart proceeded to pound even harder in her already constricted chest as she replied as calmly as she could manage

"My name is Sarah McKenzie, I'm live in Toronto but I was born in Britain." she paused for a moment before continuing "So there's another reason why I can't be here, in the books , St.Mungo's is in England. But," she said " If you could prove to me that you really are Albus Dumbledore I would feel better about answering your questions." as an afterthought she murmured under her breath "'Cause god knows I have some questions of my own…"

He regarded her solemnly "How do you propose I prove my identity? Change a bedpan into a bowl of pasta?" Sarah considered him for a moment before replying

"Yes. I want you to change a bedpan into a bowl of pasta. Linguini, if you would be so kind." she grinned nervously _If he can do this then I am going to be in deep shit. _she thought 'Albus' set the book down and took out his 'wand' from out of his robes, he then muttered something under his breath and before Sarah could blink the bedpan on the table was changed into a bowl of pasta and back again.

"I assume," he said "that you wouldn't want to eat Bedpan Pasta." Sarah could do nothing but stare. This man, in front of her at this very moment, was Albus Dumbledore.


	4. Ordinary Day

For what seemed like the next hour and a half Sarah tried her best to answer all of the headmasters questions, Her full name: Sarah Alexandra McKenzie, Where she lived: 653 Howlette Dr. Hamilton, even seemingly pointless questions like her favourite colour to which she replied: Red of course! Sarah remained calm, or as calm as she could be considering the circumstances, but every question before seemed like just a warm up when Dumbledore cornered her with the final one.

"Ms. McKenzie" He stated, regarding her with an almost curious look "Do you realize that you bear a remarkable resembalance to Sirius Black?" Sarah could only stare. Albus Dumbledore had just told her that she looked like a DEAD MAN???? "Umm...Professor?" She stammered

"What do you mean?"

" I belive that due to your strange appearance in our world that, and I am asking you to be honest, could you be related to him in any way?" Sarah let out her breath, at least he wasn't implying that she looked dead but then it dawned on her.

"No, " she said "No. no. NO! Are you nuts? I am not related to the LATE Sirius black. No way, No how, never." She satred down at the starchy bedsheet and prayed that he answer would be enough to convice him but apparantly Sarahs prayers were not meant to be answered.

"Why?" he questioned

" Because!!!" She exclaimed "If I'm related to Sirius black that would mean he is either my Uncle, And that can't be, we have baby photos. Of my..." She trailed off "My father...but that couldn't be. That would mean that he lied to me, and my father would never lie to me..." She spoke in such an earnest way and with such conviction that it had left no room for the headmaster to argue. As a lingering silence streached on Sarah began to realize why Harry had always admired this man. For all the damage the years had done, all the wrinkles and the silver hair, his eyes still held the spark which undoubtedly had originated as a young man. The same spark which had lasted through all those years and all those trials still seemed strong in the blue eyes which examined Sarah even now. In a deep corner of her mind Sarah would always remember this moment and would treasure it as a beakon of hope in her darkest hours. Dumbledore abruptly stood, breaking the silence as the bed creaked and he streched, still clutching the book.

"You don't mind if I read this?" He asked her. Sarah, still in shock from her discoveries could only shake her head dumbly "Good." he said "You should get some sleep, We'll talk more tomorrow. Goodnight!" He called walking out of the room.

"Wait!" Sarah called out to hids retreating form "When am I going to get out of here?"  
Dumbledore called over his shoulder, not looking back "When I decide what to do with you!" And with that strode out of the door and out of sight. Sarah just sat in the bed, completely expecting someone to jump out at her and shout 'April Fools!' but instaed she was just met with the sounds of a normal hospital, carts being rolled down the halls, nurses gabbing about their late hours the only way that one would be able to tell it was a hospital was if you stuck your head out the door, there you would find a sign reading: ST. MUNGOS IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR PATIENT TO PATIENT RELATED INJURIES, ALL COMPLAINTS ABOUT WEREWOLF BITES, JINXING SIDE EFFECTS AND CARM BACKFIRINGS WILL NEED TO BE PLACED AT THE FRONT DESK. Pushing her chustnut hair behind her ear Sarah pulled her knees up to her chin and hugged her arms around her legs _Why me?_ she thought glumly _I'm nothing special...ok so I kind of did just travel through space and time but nothing else! Maybe the thing from the wizard of oz works here too? _Sarah gave her heeld an experimental click and held her breath...nothing. maybe getting back home required a little more than ruby slippers and unlike Dorothy there was no one Sarah could count as friends. She would have to rely on her self. _Damn._ she thought as her head hit the pillow _What I wouldn't give for someone to talk to... _And with the sounds of nurses chatting in the background Sarah fell into a deep sleep. Just what one needs after switching dimensions, a good long sleep.  
-------------------------

Light flooded into Sarahs small hospital room bathing her in white light. Her dark hair was spread ou over the crisp white pillow in tendrels and she groaned as she slowly made her way into the land of the living. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she made her way into the tiny bathroom that was joined to the room, as Sarah looked at her reflection she discovered that during the night her eyeliner had smudged an her lipgloss had faded considerably. She quickly went and got her bag, heaving it up onto the counter by the sink and dove in for her make up. She washed her face and quickly redid her makeup. As she was brushing the knots out of her hair she heard a knock at the door and she called for whoever it was to come in. Sarah walked into the room and sat on the bed as Dumbledore and two other people entered.One , A stern looking woman in dark green robes, whom Sarah perceived as Professor McGonagall was carrying the sorting hat and the other was a man with oily black hair and a slightly crooked nose...it was professor Snape! Snape gave Sarah a rather dirty look but apparantly felt that he didn't need to comment.

"Sarah," Dumbledore began "This, as you may already realize is Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. They are here to escort you to Hogwarts after you have been sorted. Also," He added "They will be tutoring you so you will be up to date on all subjects. I belive that you are a quick learner so you shouldn't have much trouble, I will unfortunatly not be able to tutor you myself due to..." he gave her a heavy look "Circumstances beyond my control. However I have the utmost faith in these two and wish you well." And with that he left the room.  
The sorting ceremony was fairly uneventful, Sarah was sorted into Gryffindor (much to her delight) And Snape had given a fairly typical responce, he sneered.

"Now Sarah," Professor McGonagall said "If you would pack up your things we have a lot to do before you are able to start at Hogwarts" Sarah nodded, understanding. What little she knew of that world she had read from books and what good would that do her when she was trapped there? As she packed up her meager possessions and left the security of her room it really hit her how real this was. They walked down the corridors, passing other people on their way. Sarah couldn't help but notice how calm they seemed, didn't they know they could do the impossible?

The three of them came to a set of double doors, the exit. Sarah took a deep breath and stepped into the fresh morning light. Into the unknown.


	5. Mirrors, memories and letters Hey there ...

A/N sorry I haven't been updating much but you know how it is....anyway just wanted to post this chap and to ask for your help!!!!!!!!

Here's the deal I have had the WORST case of writers block EVER and need ideas for a chapter!!!! Here are my requirements

1) It does not have to be important to the plot of the story (since i am the one writing it you really don't know what i want to do)

2) It should have humour in it. (So far i believe that my story is veryveryveryvery BORING so I need help in that department)

3) It can include characters that I have not mentioned so far

4) please try to make your ideas realistic!!!! At least in this stories context. (I personally have nothing against gay pairings but in my opinion HARRY POTTER IS NOT GAY!!!)

5) try to include Sarah in some way shape or form

6) Keep characters in character

And things that I also need help with:

1) Lessons for DADA and all other subjects

2) How to include Fred and George

3) how to make Sarah homesick without making her a sappy twit

4) Wether or not I should make draco friends with Sarah

5) Wether or not Sarah should hate snape

6) what flaws Sarah should have (I will not write about a perfect character they are not believeable and i hate them so i need some character flaws)

HELP ME OUT HERE PEOPLE I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW ME YOUR IDEAS!!!!!!

All accepted ideas will have proper credit given to those who submitted them so have no fear you will be recognized for your work

And now onto the story! I didn't want to bore you with sarahs learning experiences so now it's Harrys turn!

**Mirrors, memories and letters **

Torture, that's what this was. Pure torture. Harry groaned as he leafed through his "Quidditch through the Ages" book for the third time that day. In his opinion there were only so many times a person could read about the development of the Quaffle before said person gouged their eyes out. But it wasn't as if he could do anything else, he had been confined to his room after "Ikle-dudders" had blamed Harry for smashing the lamp when in truth it was Dudleys fault. Harry wouldn't even dare do magic in his room in fear of his uncle noitcing and giving him a good thumping.

It would hardly be a fair match though. Since Harry had returned from school his Aunt had taken a sudden interest in gardening and had forced harry to work in the yard for most of the day, every day, planting cedars and poppies and these hidious coral coloured begonias whic she had become so fond of. Because of all the yardwork Harry had put on a fair bit of muscle and had developed quite a tan. He hasd gained quite a few inches in height as well, no longer a "squirt" as ron had said, he now stood a a respectable 5' 9". He wasn't as gangly anymore and still with all these changes his hair had still retained that mussed up look that he had inherited from his father. Even so he still wouldn't stand up to his uncle. Harry knew that this "family" was his last line of defence and even though he hated to admit it, he needed them.

Harry got up from his bed and moved to put away his book back in his trunk where all his other possesions were neatly packed away in anticipation for the upcoming school year. He scanne dover the contents of his trunk, his gryffindor scarf, his invisiblility cloak, something shiny.....Wait! Something shiney? As Harry looked closer her realized that it was a shard of the two way mirror that Sirius had given him. With deft hands he took the bit of glass and rubbed away the thin layer of dust that had collected on it's surface. He swallowed down the lump in his throat that always came when he thought of his godfather, Harry flopped downon his bed using one arm behind his head and the other he used to hold the shard above him.

As his emrald eyes gazed at the shard the customary guilt came over him once again. In his mind he could still see him, laughing at Fred and George, fighting Peter Pettigrew... Since Sirius's death his friends had all been there for him, with comforting words and gestures and they had helped him to realize that it wasn't ALL his fault. Although they had gotten through to him Harry still felt responsible for what had happened, if he hadn't played the hero who knows? Maybe he would have been living with Sirius right now. Harry sighed and pushed those thoughts back, "No use dwelling on the past." Ron had told him "Wont change anything."

_Speaking of Ron..._ Harry thought, glancing at Hedwig who was busy cleaning her feathers _ I need to ask him when they're coming to pick me up to go to the Burrow_ It was only one more week until the three of them would return to Hogwarts to enter their sixth year and all of them were anxious, but for different reasons. Hermione, a prefect again as of last week, wanted to make some sort of a name for herself. Apparantly getting the highest score on the OWLs wasn't good enough! Ron, on the other hand was planning to continue the Weasley tradition for Fred and George. Harrys reasons were far more humble. All he wanted to do was stay safe.

Harry closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. For every year since he was 11 he had faced death and had always come out on top but he couldn't help but feel like his luck was slowly draining. How long could he keep it up? Harry sat up and gazed fondly at the mirror once more before placing it on top of the red and gold scarf.

Suddenly there was a tapping at the window, Harry looked ofer and found Pig there, flowndering under the weight of the letters he held. Harry grinned madly and quickly opened the window, snatching the letters from the little barn owl. Pig, upon recieving such a rude welcome, hooted indignantly and perched on top of Hedwigs cage trying to get at her owl treats. There were three letters, one from Ron, one from Hetrmione and one from Remus. Harry sank to the floor, his back resting on the footboard of his bed and opened Rons letter,

Dear Harry,

How are you mate? I sent pig 'round to 'mione and Remus to pick up their letters to you, figured it might improve his indurance. Anyway I've got loads to tell you! First off mum says we'll come round in 2 days and pick you up then we'll get 'mione. we'll come 'round noon ok? Hey I've got a mystery on my hands here. Mum and Dad keep on talking about stuff from the Order, something 'bout a girl! I haven't heard much though but apparantly she's quite a looker! hint hint! And don't tell me you're still hung up on Cho, I know your lying. Anyway see you in a few days

-Ron

Harry had mixed emotions, he was overjoyed at being able to leave the Dursleys but he didn't know how to respond to Rons comments about the girl. Ron knew Harrys situstion, even if he did end up liking her Ron knew that Harry couldn't get "involved" with her, it would be too dangerous, for both of them. Harry turned his thoughts to the next letter, Hermiones...

Dear Harry,

How has your summer been going Hopefully your at least being fed this year. Anyway did Ron tell you that we're getting a new course? Natural Magic, it sounds really interesting don't you agree? Apparantly it was a last minute addition and the man who teaches it is an absolute genius! Unfortunately I wasn't able to find out his name...Oh! That reminds me, I also heard that our new DADA teacher isn't even human! According to "Witch Weekly", don't give me that look Harry James Potter, the teacher is actually a Leshii, or something like that. Oh well, see you in a few days!

Love Hermione

_Not human?_ Harry smirked thinking of Remus _Been there, done that._ He smiled and finally opened Remus's letter

Hello Harry

Undoubtedly you have heard bits and peices of gossip from Ron abou the Orders private convorsations but this letter is here to explain everything properly. So here goes; a week ago the veil that Sirius dissapeared through threw out a young girl aroud your age. Professor Dumbledore and I took her to St.Mungos where (when she regained consiousness) told him that her name was Sarah McKenzie. Apparantly she comes from another dimension of some sort where all of your years at Hogwarts are a book series. I know it's hard to believe but it is true and that's not the most amazing thing. Sarah looks as if she could be Sirius's daughter, it's just like you and James but (to our dissapointment) cannot be related to Sirius. He dissapeared 2 months ago and she's 16, you do the math. I'm telling you this so that when you see her you won't throw a fit, she'll be joining you on your trip to Diagon Alley and Hogwarts. She's already been sorted into Gryffindor so hopefully you Hermione and Ron could show her around? Well that's all for now but we'll see you at the Burrow in 5 days, we'll be a little late.

-From Remus

Harry reread the letter at least twice, a girl from the veil? How could that be? The idea took hold of his mind and wouldn't let go. If she came from the veil could Sirius have gone to her world? Did she know where he was? He dwelled silently on all of this information as he scrawled replies to all of them and sent Pig on his way, once again floundering into the pink-orange sky.

Whoo that was loooooooonnnnnnnnnggggggggg! Yeah I finished! Yeah if you are bothering to read this and haven't read the one at the top READ THE ONE AT THE TOP i need idead BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY (if you cant tell what that says it says badly)


	6. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter or anything else in the Harry Potter series, only this that have not been mention in previous books belong to me.

A/N: Sorry for the wait but with school starting and all...well you get the idea. NOTE TO READERS: I am putting up a vote on whether or not Sarah should be friends with Snape and/or Draco so here are your options:

1) Friends with both

2) Friends with Snape only

3) Friends with Draco only

4) Friends with neither

I need your opinions and ideas! So on with the story...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First Impressions**

"Ronald Weasley! Care to explain why I found EIGHTEEN canary creams in your trunk?!!! You were made a prefect again and I do NOT want you abusing you privileges as such!"

Ron's mother could be heard bellowing at her second youngest from the dining room where he, Hermione and Harry were setting the table for dinner. Ron shrugged meekly and tried to explain himself but his mother would have none of it and continued to rant about responsibility, the fact that NEWTS were coming up and how just because Fred and George had run off does not give him permission to do so.

All in all, in Harry's opinion it was just a regular night in the Weasley household. Harry had been escorted there a couple of days ago by a few members of the Order, security at the Burrow had been beefed up so that it was almost as safe as Grimmauld Place would have been. Harry was glad Dumbledore had consulted with him before deciding where they should stay before the school term started, quite frankly it would have been to depressing to stay at his godfathers old house. Fred and George walked over to Harry as their mother continued.

"Get used to it Harry." Said George, crossing his arms and shaking his head

"Yup." Agreed Fred "All you'll hear about is NEWTS, NEWTS, NEWTS ... and all that homework! I really pity you mate..."

"Although..." George picked up slyly "If this girl is as pretty as mum says..."

"... Then it should make the year a lot more interesting don't you think?" Fred finished with a wink in Harry's direction. Harry blushed slightly as he pretended to ignore them and walked into the living room. Hermione followed and sat down beside Harry as they continued to listen to Mrs. Weasley's lecture.

"Oh be serious you two! Is that all you think about? Pretty girls?" Hermione said sounding eerily similar to Mrs. Weasley.

Fred grinned and nodded "Is the anything else? Hey Harry if you're not interested can I have her?" Hermione gave an outraged look to the twins.

"You're talking as if she's and an 'every flavor bean' that you could just buy! You're disgusting!" she trilled

"She may not be candy," George quipped "But I would sure love a taste!"

From the look in the twin's eyes, Harry was sure it was going to be a long night. As the mouth watering aroma from the kitchen started to waft their way Harry noticed that Remus and Sarah hadn't shown up yet, oh well, they had said that they would be a little late, right?

As Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner, her lecture with Ron apparently over, Harry allowed himself to daydream about Sarah. What would she look like? He tried to think of Sirius' head on a woman's body but that didn't quite work out. He wondered if she was as pretty as Mrs. Weasley had said, Sirius had been fairly good looking but it was hard to imagine him as handsome. Harry sat down next to Ron, the two spaces left at the table were directly in front of him and Harry wondered if the seating arrangement was just a coincidence...

Mr. Weasley apperated into the room just as the food was brought out. Ron's mother had prepared a delicious meal; mashed potatoes piled high and the largest pot roast Harry had ever seen! There were pots of beans and peas that gave off a delicious smell and faintly Harry could smell apple pie baking in the kitchen. Everyone tucked in heartily, laughing and joking with one another. Everything was quite normal until a rather loud _thump_ was heard in the living room. Everyone all started to get up to see what it was but Mr. Weasley stopped them.

"It's probably Remus and Sarah." He tried to say soothingly, but this only peaked their interests "Listen they don't need a hoard of you in their faces so I would appreciate if you allowed them to come in on their own, we don't want to scare them. Mr. Weasley said this in a joking manner and left the room but Harry was sure that when he had said 'them' he had meant Sarah. Everyone in the room had been acquainted with Sirius and all wanted a glimpse of her. From through the wall Harry could just make out what they were saying.

"Why hello Remus, Sarah, it's wonderful to see you again! How was your trip? Any problems?" He asked

"None I'm too happy to report." Remus replied "Although we had a few close calls at the ministry, apparently naming a werewolf a child's legal guardian doesn't come up that regularly but we got it sorted out."

"I don't see why everyone judges everyone else by species or bloodline," a female voice said "It really should depend on the person! I mean look at Mr. Malfoy, he's the nastiest man I've ever met and yet he's treated like the Dali Lama because he isn't related to any muggles." Harry silently agreed with her as he took a mouthful of mashed potatoes, she was absolutely right.

"You're right Sarah." Mr. Weasley said gravely "It's not fair. But let's not get into that, you must be starving! Come on in! Everybody's been looking forward to meeting you." The three of them entered the room and everybody looked up from their plates

Sarah was (Harry noticed) a few inches shorter than him, she was wearing a black halter top which had a very low v-neck and stopped just above her belly button to display a garnet navel ring. Her baggy red pants hung low on her hips and had lots of pockets. She wore her long chestnut colored hair in a French braid and the only noticeable bit of make up was a little lip gloss. Her face was the spitting image of Sirius only a bit softer but she still had his well defined cheekbones and defiant mouth. Harry would come to realize later how tempting that mouth was.

Sarah sat down nervously beside Remus. She hadn't expected dead silence! A few quiet hellos, maybe a question or two, she actually hoped they would have ignored her but apparently things weren't going to plan. She gave a quick glance around and saw that the majority of people surrounding her had red hair. _No duh! They ARE Weasleys remember?_ She reminded herself, only the girl sitting at the far end of the table and the guy sitting in front of her were exceptions the red-head rule...oh she was not used to the spotlight...!

BURP Everyone's head turned towards the origin of the loudest belch any one of them had ever heard

And there sat Ron

At first no one knew whether to congratulate him, be disgusted or to cheer but then Sarah snorted. She tried desperately to smoother her giggles but they came out and soon she had erupted into side splitting laughter and everyone had to follow suit.

"That was ... Ha ... Ha ... One of the loudest ... hahaha ... burps ... Ha ... That I have ever heard ... Hahahahahahaha!!!!" Sarah managed to force out the compliment as she piled her plate with roast beef. That had broken the ice. Everyone continued to laugh and joke like before. Fred and George, upon seeing Sarah started to flirt shamelessly with her.

As Sarah cut her meatloaf Fred leaned over to her and quietly said: "Can I flirt with you?" Sarah cocked an eyebrow and coolly replied

"Depends ..." She said

"On what?" questioned Fred slyly; from the look on his face it seemed as if he was confident that he could definitely out flirt her.

"On whether you spit," she said coyly "or swallow." Fred was taken aback but quickly recovered. The flirt war had attracted the attention of all of the students in the group and they watched the two duke it out with interest.

"Spit." Fred said "Hey did you know that you just won the 'most Beautiful Girl in the Room' contest? The first prize is a night with me!"

"Really?" Sarah said sarcastically "Well, can I ask you, are you legal?"

"In this country, yes." Fred retorted "You know there must be something wrong with my eyes because I can't seem to take them off you!" Soon Remus had clued in to what was going on and was paying attention as well. Soon the flirts came quicker and quicker...

"Oh no I choking I need mouth to mouth quick!"

"God must have been in a good mood today."

"Smile if you want to sleep with me."

Sarah however didn't smile and delivered the final flirt: "Hey kitten," she purred into Fred's ear "why don't you spend some of your nine lives with me?"

Fred couldn't think of anymore pickup lines and raised his hands in defeat. The kids and Remus cheered for Sarah who blushed. After a few more minutes of pleasant conversation Sarah asked to be excused and she made her way out into the garden. When she left Remus was flooded with questions from the kids.

"Remus," Hermione asked "Why did you have to be named her legal guardian? Does she really need one?"

"Yes she does" He answered "She's all alone here; if anything happens to her or if she gets into trouble with the ministry then she needs someone to help her out. Plus I wanted to. She's a really sweet girl!"

Other questions came and he answered all of them in turn until they were satisfied. Ron Harry and Hermione decided to go up to Ron's room, considering that Sarah had not yet come in from the garden and Harry wanted to get his friends opinions about the one person that might be able to find Sirius. Or if he really was dead she could at least help him find closure. Either way Harry was sure that he and Sarah had a lot to discuss...


	7. AN

I AM SOOOOOOOO SOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!

sobs in corner as friends pelt her with rocks I have been absolutely swamped with work and have not been able to update but I will try to ASAP. Until then I must repeat that I am horribly and terribly sorry and that I deserve to be flamed because of my horrid last chapter. I've been having crappy writers block. cries PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love u guys! :)


End file.
